I Belive I Can Fly
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Di suatu hari ... Aku sedih. Lalu aku sedih, sedih, sediiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih (auk ahh) males nih author bikin summary. Kalau mau tahu, baca aja. Pokoknya, kalo kamu ada ulangan, kesini aja. Tapi buat yang kelas lima :v tapi romance lloohh /aneh soalnya/ udah ah. Warn : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), cover bikin sendiri. Yang udah baca, RnR pls?


Open Note's : Haiii! Aduh Readers ampun ya, yang blablabala breakfast itu dan yang Monas is Coming belum di apdet chapter baru nya *nangis* Tapi mizuki malah asyik asyiknya sama cerita yang baru … *nangis* gomen ne minnaaaaa *nangis* oke oke stop nangis nya .. semoga aja ini udah selese gak pake chapter-chapteran. Tapi kalo pake chapter kaga papa ya ? Kayaknya ini pake chapter deh ;;w;; soalnya Mizuki cerita pake soal-soal sejarah de el el …. Sorry yaaaaa?

.

O IYA, kalo bisa, yang baca ff ini review ya?

* * *

"BUKAN BEGITU LEN-KUN!" Seruku menyambar tas dari 'pacar'-ku, Len Kagami. "KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU! PERGI SANA! PERGIIIII!" Aku mulai menangis dan berlari sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Ricchi! Tunggu! Kau belum paham maksudku!" ujar Len sambil mengejarku. Terlambat, aku sudah hilang duluan.

"JAHATTT!" protesku sambil menangis sendiri di dalam kamar. Aku memandangi foto pacarku itu. Lalu bertetes-tetes airmata keluar dari mataku.

Aku melempar foto itu jauh-jauh hinggaa pecah berantakkan. Kubiarkan saja. Lalu aku melempar tasku ke arah meja hingga semua isinya berantakkan. Lalu vas bunga di meja pun terpecah belah.

Aku langsung menangis pilu. Tidak peduli seperti apa kamarku. Baju seragamku belum kuganti, dan sangat berantakkan semuanya.

Aku membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Tak lama aku kemudian tertidur.

Tanpa kusadari, Len mendatangi rumahku. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Len masuk ke rumahku. Dan membereskan kamarku. Aku tak tahu. Orangtuaku pergi entah kemana dan jarang sekali pulang. Satu bulan hanya dua kali.

* * *

Saat aku bangun, aku tidak tahu bahwa kamarku rapih. Seingatku aku tidak merapihkannya. Lalu aku segera teringat akan Len. Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu aku membuat roti.

"Berita kali ini …" aku menikmati berita sambil terus makan.

"Telah di temukan seorang anak berambut teal diikat dua panjang ditabrak mobil …"

Aku terperanjat sambil melihat foto korban bencana itu. Ternyata ….

"Telah ditemukan identitas. Kemungkinan nama korban adalah .."

"Miku Hatsune …"

Seketika aku menggigil. Aku langsung mematikan tv dan meminum air putih. Lalu berlari ke Jalan A. katanya Miku di tabrak lari.

Aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

**Tidak tahan lagi! Dia telah membunuh 'calon pacar'nya yang dikatakan mati karena tabrak lari! Ini sebuah dilemma. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dilemma ini terjadi. Mengapa aku mengalami cinta bercabang-cabang? Tuhan sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa cinta itu harus ada? Mengapa dilemma harus ada? Mengapa pula ada cinta segitiga? Menyebalkan!**

**Ya tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu awal kejadian ini! Mengapa harus 'dia' yang 'menimpa'nya? Mengapa pula 'dia' yang 'membunuh'nya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Mengapa?**

* * *

Di pagi itu, aku menangis sendirian.

Aku menatap foto yang dibingkai manis.

* * *

**Miku …**

**Aku …**

**Kaito …**

**Dan len …**

* * *

Di kala subuh, tersirat sekilas wajah manis di angin yang menerpa udara dingin (puitis amat lu thor). Tatapannya menatapku bagaikan menatap sebuah … tidak tahu … sangat manis.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Di mana dirimu yang sebenarnya, Len?

Aku membuka mataku yang agak lengket karena menangis terus menerus.

Rumah.

Cinta itu, membuatku sengsara! Aku tidak ingin ada cinta di dunia! Aku sangat sedih, sangat sedih sekali. Tak tahu aku harus apa. Sekarang pun, aku mengalami sebuah cinta.

Cinta abadi? Bukan.

Ini sebuah cinta yang unik. Sebuah cinta yang melambangkan kebencianku ..

Aku sebenarnya mencintai Len. Dan Len pun memacariku. Padahal, di balik itu semua, Len membenciku—entah kenapa. Len pun mencintai Miku. Dan Miku adalah sahabat sejatiku. Len membenciku, mungkin karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Miku. Miku tak tahu bahwa Len mencintai dirinya. Aku tahu. Len pun membalas dendamnya kepadaku. Dendam karena tidak dibiarkan untuk mendekati Miku. Maka ia lampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menabrak lari Miku. Miku pun terbunuh. Pacar Miku, Kaito sangat bersedih dengan hal itu. Kaito adalah mantan pacarku dulu. Tapi dia sekarang adalah salah satu temanku. Kami sangat akrab. Kaito pun tahu perasaanku saat aku senang, sedih, dll. Lebih daripada Miku dan Len. Kaito memiliki setitik rasa cinta padaku. Tapi aku kurang menyukainya sebab dia mesum. Lalu, aku lebih bingung. Orang yang bernama Megurine Luka (kupanggil Mingurie) memacari paksa Kaito. Dia pun pernah 'memperkosa' Len. Lalu dia memanfaatkan aku sebagai kunci jawaban semua cinta teman-teman. Menyebalkan.

Entahlah ini cinta segi berapa.

Aku pun baru saja tahu,

Mengurie-san dipacari Gakupo. Aku sangat bingung! Aku tidak ingin ada orang sekalipun di cinta ini!

Ah sudahlah .

* * *

"Hai Kaito …" ujarku dengan wajah muram.

"Ya, Hai .." balasnya sama muramnya. Ya, kalian tahu bahwa sahabatku atau pacar Kaito sudah mati.

"Kaito, aku duduk di sebelah mu ya?" ujarku.

"ya" singkat sekali.

"Hei Kai-kun"

"Ya? Apa?"

"Mmmm, bukan mengingat kembali ya. Tapi .. kau tahu siapa yang membunuh'nya'?"

"mmh," desahnya (WOY YANG FUJODANSHI JANGAN MIKIR MACEM MACEM YA/desh) "hhh, Kagamine Len"

"AP—"

"sudahlah. Aku membenci kejadian itu. Aku ingin berpikir masa depan saja."

"Ya,,"

"Rin, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Miku pernah berkata kepadaku, 'Kaiichou! Suatu hari nanti, tolong bilang kepada seorang teman dekatmu untuk memberikan ini. Lalu kalian akan 'bahagia' selamanya. Ya, selamanya,' dan dia memberikan sebuah kalung dan berkata, 'jangan buka sekarang. Kalian harus membukanya di depan Hutan D. berikan ke teman dekatmu bila kalian berdua bersedih sekali dalam suatu kejadian yang menyedihkan. Bila dibukaa saat senang, dia akan memberikan 'kesengsaraan' bagi yang membukanya. Jangan salah pakai ya!' seperti itu" jelas Kaito.

"Hhh, dan kita sekarang bersedih dengan hal yang sama dan dengan suatu kejadian yang tak terlupakan…"

"Ya .."

"Bagaimana, Sabtu nanti kita buka ini?"

"Boleh saja. Mumpung orangtua kita tidak ada di rumah sampai bulan depan,"

"Oke Kai-kun!"

* * *

**-Sabtu-**

* * *

"Rin!" Sapa Kaito sambil berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Oh, hai!" balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Nih" Kaito menyodorkan kalung yang berliontin. Kata Miku sih, buka liontinnya. Lalu aka nada penunjuk-penunjuk agar 'bahagia'.

"Ssshhtt! Ada Len!" Aku dan Kaito bersembunyi. Terlihat Len mencari-cari sesuatu. Fyuuuh. Untung nggak ketahuan.

"Oke, dia sudah jauh," ujarku.

"Nah, saatnya kita buka!" ujar Kaito.

"E—eh! Bentar, itu apaan?"

"Apaan? Ma-mana?"

"ITUUU!"

"Looh?"

"INI KAN MILIK MI—ups, ini kan milik miku .. =-=!"

"Iya .."

"Sebentar. Kertasku?"

Kami pun membaca sebuah surat yang terselip di sebuah buku milik Miku.

* * *

_Untuk teman-teman yang membacanya_

_Kau ingat? Aku memegang sebuah liontin, lalu memakainya dan memberinya kepadamu. Bila kau ingat, buka setiap saat jika kau merindukanku. Buka di depan buku ini kalian! Kalian akan'bahagia'! bila kau tak mengerti tutuplah dengan cepat sebelum sepuluh detik. Bila tidak kau akan mati. Cepat buka liontin!_

* * *

SRET!

"liontin terbuka, bercahaya sekali!" seru Kaito.

"bukunya terbang!" seruku.

"Tapi kita ada di mana …,"

"Iya juga … ini kan di tengah .." WHAT?! "HUTAN?!"

"Oh iya, ada peta yang keluar dari buku ini!" ujar kaito.

_Untuk teman-teman yang membaca,_

_Kau adalah penerima liontin. Tetaplah bersama buku itu dimanapun! Kalian pasti 'bahagia'!_

Kami terdiam beberapa detik.

"Hei Kaito,"

"Ya?"

"apaan sih artinya 'bahagia'?"

* * *

_**ZRAT!**_

* * *

"Adow! . " seruku kesakitan.

"Loh? Gulungan apa ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aduuh! Sakit. O iya, kertasnya banyak amat .. untung aku bawa tas ransel!"

"Yaudah kita lihat dulu."

"Disini .. sebentar. Ini pelajaran UN? Atau apa?" Kaito berkunang-kunga.

"Ini pelajaran anak kelas lima" ujarku.

"Di sebuah suratnya, kita diminta Miku untuk mengisi soal ini agar kita dapat berpindah tempat. Semakin lama kita berpindah tempat, semakin 'dekat', semakin 'bahagia' kita," ujar Kaito.

"Oke, yang pertama ..," Ujarku.

"Sosial, 20 soal …" ujar Kaito. "Masa penjajahan Belanda. Soal-nya, Kapan didirikan, hak, dan kepanjangan dari VOC? Kamu saja yang menjawab. Kamu kan pintar Rin!"

"Yaa ya … VOC didirikan tanggal 20 Maret 1602. Hak-hak VOC adalah : Membuat perjanjian dari raja-raja setempat, menyatakan perang dan mengadakan perdamaian, membuat senjata dan mendirikan benteng, mencetak uang, dan mengankat serta memberhentikan pegawai. VOC adalah kependekan dari Vereenigde Oost Indische Compagnie." Ujarku sambil enulis di kertas jawaban.

"Soal kedua …" Ujar Kaito. "Bagaimana cerita di Masa Pemerintahan Herman Willem Daendels? Panjang tuh Rin! Semangat!"

"Huuftt … sebentar .." Aku berpikir dulu. "Pada tahun 1795, pasukan Revolusi Prancis di bawah pimpinan Napoleon Bonaparte berhasil menguasai negeri Belanda. Pada tahun 1806, Napoleon Bonaparte mengangkat adiknya, Louis Napoleon untuk menjadi Raja Belanda. Louis Napoleon kemudin mengirim Herman Willem Daendels untuk menjadi Gubernur jenderal di Indonesia .. emm .., lalu .., Tugas Daendels adalah mempertahankan Indonesia dari serangan Inggris. Hufft. Tapi kebijakan Daendels sangat menyengsarakan rakyat. Daendels memberlakukan sistem kerja paksa atau kerja rodi .. dengan membangun jalan dari Anyer sampai Panarukan. Ribuan rakyat dipaksa bekerja tanpa henti dan tanpa makanan yang cukup sehingga ribuan nyawa melayang. Kebijakan Daendels menimbulkan kebencian rakyat dan penguasa lokal. Hubungan pemerintah Belanda dengan penguasa lokal menjadi tidak harmonis. Oleh karena itu, pada tahun 1811, Daendels dipecat jabatannya dan digantikan oleh Jan Willem Janssens," ujarku panjang lebar.

"Gilaaaa keren amat lu Rin!"

"Ehehe .. udah nih. Soal berikutnya!"

"Siapa tokoh-tokoh yang berjuang melawan Jepang? Sebutkan lima," kata Kaito.

"Supriyadi … mmm, sebentar, aku ingat-ingat dulu … oh ya .. Tengku Abdul Jalil, Teuku Abdul Hamid .., lalu , K.H. Zaenal Mustafa, satu lagi.. SIAPAAAAA?! AKU LUPA?!" mulai panik nih -_-

"Pang Suma!" ujar Kaito.

"Oh iya. Makasih deh :v " aku lalu menulis tokoh-tokoh itu.

"Ya, selanjutnya?"

"Sebutkan satu lagu daerah dari Provinsi Jawa Barat. Aku tahu!" ujar Kaito.

"Ya, jawab saja."

"Pileuleuyan kan?!"

"Ya!"

"Oke, sekarang soal ke berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Lima," Jawab Kaito.

"Oke, oke. Tunggu, kurasa ada yang mengawasi kita, ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kurang tahu .. eh?" seruku. "K—kau siapa?" tanyaku sambil melihat seekoh kelinci, bukan kelinci. Manusia Kelinci.

"Aku Gumi," ujarnya.

"Gumi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya, ini tiga temanku," jawab Gumi.

"Halo. Aku Neru." Ujarnya. Neru adalah manusia yang tangan-tangannya adalah layar handphone.

"Aku IA." Ujarnya. Ia adalah manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan 'pocky' dari tangannya.

"Oh, perkenalkan, aku Rin. Dan ini temanku, Kaito."

"Hai Rin, Kaito. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Neru.

"Mengerjakan soal." Ujar Kaito.

"Bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Boleh. Mumpung ini ada soal yang susah," ujarku.

"Oh, setiap mata pelajaran ada 20 soal?" Tanya IA.

"Ya," ujar Kaito.

"IPA. Apa perbedaan Aliran darah, Kandungan darah, denyut, letak, dan jika luka di **_Arteri_*** dan **_Vena_***?" Aku membacakan soal. Sepertinya Gumi pintar nih,

"Perbedaannya adalah, aliran darah di Arteri meninggalkan jantung. Sedangkan di Vena menuju jantung. Kandungan darah di Arteri adalah Oksigen, di Vena Karbondioksida. Denyut di Arteri terasa, di Vena tidak. Letaknya di Arteri agak kedalam, di Vena letaknya di permukaan. Jika luka, di Arteri darahnya mengalir deras, dan di Vena sebaliknya, darah keluar sedikit," ujar Gumi.

"Oke, soal kedua IPA. Aposematik adalah ..?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kemampuan menakut-nakuti musuh," IA menulis di kertas jawaban. Gila, rapih amat tulisannya!

"Tiga, pelapukan fisika disebabkan oleh ..?" Tanya IA.

"Air, angin, udara," jawab Neru.

"Empat, satuan gaya disebut?" Tanyaku.

"Newton," Kaito menulis di kertas jawaban.

"Lima. Mengapa kita dapat melihat? Jelaskan!" Tanya Neru.

"Karena ada cahaya." Ujarku.

"Bukannya gara-gara punya mata, ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kalo gak ada cahaya, kamu emang bisa liat?" Tanya IA.

"Iya juga. Terus penjelasannya gimana?"

"Cahaya menuju benda. Lalu dipantulkan ke mata," ujarku.

"Enam. Apa itu plasma darah?" tanyaku.

"Plasma darah adalah bagian darah yang mengedarkan sari-sari makanan ke seluruh tubuh. Plasma darah membawa glukosa, asam amino, asam karbon, dan urea. Hampir 6—8 % dari plasma darah adalah protein. Oleh itu, plasma darah berwarna kuning pucat. Beberapa dari protein tersebut mengandung antibodi yang dapat menghancurkan benda asing, seperti bakteri dan virus. Plasma darah juga mengandung protein untuk pembekuan darah,," ujar Neru.

"Tujuh, apa manfaat vitamin A?" tanyaku.

"AAH! AKU TAUUU!" seru Gumi, "Vitamin A bermanfaat untuk kesehatan mata, membantu pertumbuhan janin dan bayi, menjaga kesehatan kulit, dan mempertinggi daya tahan tubuh. Makanya, aku sehat mulu," ujar Gumi ngakak di tempat (?).

"Delapan, apa manfaat vitamin B?"

"Aku tahu. Mencegah gangguan syaraf, membantu pertumbuhan, menambah selera makan, meningkatkan produksi sel darah merah, menjaga kesehatan kulit dan mata, dan membantu metabolism makanan," ujar IA.

"Delapan, manfaat vitamin C?"

"Ah, itu, mencegah sariawan dan pendarahan usus," ujar Kaito.

Dua jam kami mengisi soal-soal. Totalnya 100 soal. IPA 20, IPS 20, PKN 20, Bahasa Inggris 20, dan MTK 20.

"Yang ini gimana? Susah banget," ujar yang laen (Readers : YANG LAEN? SIAPA?). maksudnya Kaito.

"itu kan gampang. Sebentar, luas trapesiumnya adalah sisi sejajar kali tinggi. Artinya dua puluh tambah tiga bagi dua kali 20. Sama dengan delapan ratus cm2. Lalu ukur luas perseginya. Lima puluh tiga kali dua puluh lima, sama dengan seribu tiga ratus dua puluh lima cm2. Hasilnya, 800 tambah 1.325 = 2.125 cm2. Selese!" seruku.

"ya, tinggal masukkan ke gulungan ini!" Neru pun memasukkan kertas jawaban ke dalam gulungan itu, dan ..

* * *

_**ZRAT!**_

* * *

Kami berpindah tempat.

* * *

**Mizu-chan : Haha, oke udah ah, males lanjutin lagi … :v lumayan lah di sini sedikit belajar belajar …**

**Readers : Jahaatttt, kamu gak update yang terbaru lagi …**

**Mizu : Yang terbaru? Oh, iya iya .. nggak ah ntar aja kalo niat lagi. Gak becus sih kalo jadi author …**

**Readers : *bunuh Mizu**

**Mizu : *mati, eh nggak***

**Oke….. mau nggak kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian di sini? Dengan review yang gaje juga? Atau ? ooh, pengen protes gara-gara romance nya kaga kerasa lagi dari yang diatas? :v Silahkan kritik sarannya. Atau ada yang mau ngasih saran buat chap selanjutnya? ATAU APAAN? SILAHKAN! :v**


End file.
